The Beginning of Us
by Zee2
Summary: The start of Dom and Letty. In my eyes, how the most undeveloped couple in TF&TF came about. Please R
1. Dom's Return

~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Nor do I own the kick ass cars they drive…damn. **J**

Setting: The start of Dom and Letty. Starts when he was taken off to prison.

Couples: D/L

Rating: PG-13 for now

~*~*~*~

**Flashback**

When it happened, Letty was thirteen. She was with Mia as her friend talked on the phone with another girlfriend of hers, talking endlessly about things of interest to normal 13-year-old girls. But she watched longingly as Vince, Dom, and Jesse hung out with a few more of their racer friends, working under the hood of a car, Vince gloating over the fact that the new beauty in front of them officially belonged to him. A Nissan Maxima. Letty couldn't take her eyes off of it, and loved it almost as much as she loved Dom, but she had had to hold herself back from strutting out there, and showing them up with all of her car knowledge.

But Mia's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Letty, Keisha wants to know if you're gonna go out with Tony or not."

Letty gave her friend a look, "Mia, you know I don't care about that stuff," she said, even though she did care . . . only if the case was one specific guy. It had been the same way since she'd gone through puberty: It was either Dominic, or no one.

Mia persisted, "But why, Lett? Tony's awesome. He's cute, he likes you, and he doesn't hang out with my brother. What's there not to like?" Mia had always had a thing about them dating her brother's friends.

"Everything," Letty answered simply. She opened her mouth to protest even more, when the whine of sirens broke the air around them. 

Her head spun around, and her eyes widened, when she saw the two cars stop in front of the Toretto household. She ran outside, with Mia sprinting right behind her. But the arrest was already taking place. It had taken two cops to steady Dom, who was cursing, and struggling against the officers. One was giving him his rights, and securing the handcuffs on his wrists. Letty looked over to see her friend crying, and several of the neighbors coming out to see what was going on.

By now, Letty and Mia were side by side, next to Vince, Jesse, and the others, as they watched the police struggle with Dominic. Vince had his arms around Mia, trying to calm her down, as Letty turned to Jesse.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded, trying to hide her fear and utter confusion.

Jesse looked down at Letty, and looked back at Dom, who was now being pushed into the squad car.

"They're charging him with assault and battery. It doesn't look good," he said, obviously confused, and not exactly sure what was going on either.

Letty looked at the retreating rear of the squad car, as it sped down the road, and with it, taking Dominic away from her. From her, from Mia, from Jesse, from Vince.

**End Flashback**

It was the day before her 16th birthday, and Letty couldn't have been more excited. She'd finally be able to drive, and Vince had promised her a spot on the team. She knew she'd impressed him. With her car knowledge of course, but the fact that she'd filled out since her last birthday hadn't gone unnoticed. Ever since she'd turned 15, she'd been getting more and more appreciative looks from the guys at school, the guys at the races, as well as the occasional glance and extra attention from people closer to her, like Vince or Leon. 

And it mattered to her. Finally being noticed, since she knew Dom was coming home any day now. And if the racers noticed, then Dom was sure to. Plus, she hadn't seen him since the day he was arrested. She'd never found an opportune time to go. Sure, she could've gone with Mia, but how awkward would it have been having his little sister's best friend come to see him in prison? 

That day, she was doing what she intended to do for a fair amount of her spare time: work on cars. At the moment, she was laying under her Nissan 240 SX, tweaking various parts. She'd been spending a lot of time with Leon since he'd been teaching her some more statistics that were common knowledge to the rest of the team. She'd already known an incredible amount about cars since it had been her number one passion ever since she was a little girl, but having the extra guidance couldn't hurt.

"Leon, hand me that wrench, will ya?" she called out from under the car, pointing to a tool. 

Leon, who was a few feet away, making a shopping list for a new round of car parts obliged, "There ya go." He said, going back to scribbling away on the paper. "Y'need any help?" he asked, looking up again.

"Naw, I'm good," Letty said, continuing to work. After a moment, she cleared her throat, "Where's Mia?"

There was another pause. "She went with Vince to go get Dominic. He's getting out today."

Letty froze. No one knew about her love for Dom, so to the rest of them, it hadn't been on the top of their priority list to tell her, but she was surprised she hadn't heard a word about it.

"Oh," she simply said, letting her voice become nonchalant again. "It'll be good to see him."

And as if on cue, she heard the rumble of Mia's Acura Integra as it pulled into the driveway. Letty's pulse quickened, but she continued to work away. However, Leon had gotten up and went over to greet his friend. She could hear the doors open, and voices, including the gravelly sound that was Dom's. She mentally scolded herself, reminding herself how much he could have changed.

After a few minutes she heard footsteps get closer, as the group from outside moved away from Mia's car, and into the garage. She heard Dom ask Leon whose car the 240 SX was. She grinned slightly, pushing herself out from under the car. She sat up, wiping her hands on the old rag laying next to the assortment of tools she'd set out. She stood up to her full height, and she looked at Leon and Mia, before letting her eyes meet Dom's. 

"This baby's mine." A chill was sent through her, as Dom's eyes raked over her.

"Damn, Letty," he said. She wasn't sure if he meant the car, or her, but she liked the response either way. There was a brief silence, before he gave her a questioning look, "What? Don' I get a welcome back?"

Letty smiled, "Ah what the hell," she said jokingly, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his in tight embrace. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist in response, and they lingered in this position for a few moments longer than necessary. 

Eventually, she pulled back, and looked him up and down, herself. "You don' look too shabby," she said with a grin. He'd gotten taller, and he'd obviously been spending his time there weightlifting, since his bare arms now rippled with more muscles than she'd remembered. 

Dom chuckled, "You're not lookin' too bad yourself." 

Letty grinned, "Thanks, baby," she said, not hesitating to let her interest for him show.

She had a feeling that they were going to get a helluva lot closer than they were before.


	2. Reacquainted

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

Later after everyone had gotten reacquainted, and Dom had gotten caught up on everything, Mia began making dinner. It had been so long since Dom had had a home-cooked meal, and he had come to appreciate more than he had. Prison did that to him. It hadn't broken him, but had put him to his limits.

But prison was the farthest thing on his mind. Seeing his family again, not to mention seeing Letty again. Damn, had she grown up. The last time he'd seen her, she was busy getting pissed off at him and Vince for not letting her hang around them. They'd always hassled her about wanting to toy with cars, rather than with dolls. 

Hell, now she could toy with his cars any day. In the midst of his conversation with Leon, he snuck in glances of her every now and then. Play-fighting with Vince, laughing, and smiling with her slightly crooked teeth. They fit her now. Everything that had been awkward about her fit her now. Instead of being a short, quirky friend of his little sister's, Letty was now the 16-year-old beauty that just happened to be working for him.

"ALRIGHT!! Everyone get ya asses over here! Food's ready!" Mia called, as she finished setting the last bowl down on the picnic table. 

As everyone began to flock to the table, Letty looked around the table, "No Corona. I'll be back," she announced.

Dom took this as an opportunity to scope out what exactly she might feel for him in return. "I'll be back," he said after she began retreating to the house.

When they were both inside, he didn't bother pretending he had to go someplace else. He walked into the kitchen, seeing the door to the refrigerator open. He smiled slightly to himself, walking over. 

She noticed him in the room, and smiled up at him, "Hey there."

"Hey yourself," he said, taking a couple of the Coronas she was trying to carry, off of her hands, never letting his eyes leave her. 

She grinned up at him, before shutting the door to the fridge, as she started back outside.

"Letty," Dom simply said, walking over to the counter, and setting the bottles down, and turning to face her.

She had now turned around, with a hint of a smirk detectable on her lips. She put her bottles down, but took one for herself, and cracked it open, taking a swig.

"Aint you a little young for that?" He said, approaching her slowly, smug grin on his face.

She smirked, "You tellin' me age means somethin' to you?" 

Dom was now within a few inches of her. He took the beer out of her hand, and took a large swig. "Depends."

"On what?" Letty asked, moving her hands to touch the sides of his stomach, letting her fingers graze over his rock-hard abs.

Dom smiled at her forwardness, "On the situation." In turn, he placed his hands on her shoulders, running them down her arms.

Their eyes met before Dom pulled her to him, letting his lips collide with hers. Her arms tightened around him, his skin reacting to her fingertips playing on his back. He cupped her face in his hands, an arm slipping around her neck, as he soon let the other snake around her waist, holding her tight. He heard a moan escape her lips, and he grinned, pulling back slightly, so that just their lips brushed. 

"You like that?" 

"Hell yes," Letty nodded, before kissing him again. 

Dom continued to kiss her, and let his hands begin to explore her body a few minutes longer, before she pulled away. 

"They're gonna wonder what's takin' us so long," she commented, a smirk on her lips. 

He groaned, a small grin still remaining, "Fuck," he muttered, his arms tightly fixed around her. 

After they'd disentangled themselves, they grabbed the Coronas, and walked out together, rather close.

And as they sat down to say grace, Dom realized something. It was the end of one thing, and the start of another. And with that, he smiled at Letty, and ate with his family for the first time in 2 and a half years.

~*~*~*~


End file.
